marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Fury (Earth-9997)
, | Relatives = Jake Fury (brother) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Paradise; formerly Realm of the Dead | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Hair gray at temples; One eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Head of S.H.I.E.L.D., espionage agent, soldier | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Alex Ross; Jim Krueger; Bill Reinhold | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | Death = Universe X Special Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = The Nick Fury of Earth-9997 has similar origins to his Earth-616 counterpart and it is presumable that much of each character's histories are very much the same. During modern times on Earth-9997, Nick Fury was still in charge of SHIELD following the release of Terrigen Mists into Earth's atmosphere and began mutating the world population. Fury managed to prevent the organization from being corrupt by influences of Norman Osborn who had usurped the role of President of the United States. Fed up of Fury's meddling, Osborn used information found in the Bloodstone files to create a species of octopoid creatures which he dupped the "Hydra" which would attach itself to a willing host, and assimilating it into a symbiotic creature. During this time SHIELD was busy (with the aid of Captain America) in stopping riots and securing food resources. Osborne choose this time to attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, causing a number of SHIELD agents and allies to become bonded with the Hydra. Fury, however managed to escape this fate, only to die when the Helicarrier crashed during the attack. His final action would be to record a message for Captain America warning him of Osborne's actions. While Fury died, many of his Life Model Decoy (LMD's) were reactivated in the crash and began initiating long obsolete missions, some even believing that they were Fury himself. One in particular, believing itself to really be Nick Fury, ended up in California where it stumbled upon the Skull and his newly formed army. Its body was destroyed and its head ended up on a pike where it would annoy the Skull with its lengthy monologues about World War 2 and how it would eventually stop the Skull. The final fate of this LMD Fury's head is yet to be revealed. Other LMD's of Fury (Pictured) have often attacked the palace of Czar Colossus of Russia, under obsolete Cold War era programming. These LMD's would never pose a serious threat and were considered more of a nuisance than anything else. The soul of the real Nick Fury ended up in the Realm of the Dead, where he and his long dead friends and allies in both SHIELD and the Howling Commandos' would team up with Captain Mar-Vell and his followers in their crusade to kill Death, a battle which Mar-Vell eventually won. Following Death's death, Mar-Vell created a realm called Paradise where Nick Fury was offered the opportunity to live his most fondest dreams from consuming a shard of the Cosmic Cube. It is unknown what Fury's idea of an idealistic reality was, if he indeed did consume a shard of the Cube, however he was present during a counter offensive against an invading army of the Kree. Fury's present activities following Mar-Vell's defeat and Mr. Fantastic's dominion over Paradise are presently unknown. | Powers = None | Abilities = Seemingly those of Nicholas Fury of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * * (Death's Realm) * }} Category:Fury Family Category:Spies Category:Deceased Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors